Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof
by HeiKitsune
Summary: After a month of not seeing each other, Panther and Joker decided to have some secret one on one time alone in Shido's palace. Too bad it isn't as one on one as they like….


**I do not own persona nor any of its characters. They all belong to Altus and P Studios.**

 **I will be doing all the lovers form the game and putting them in one story called Bad at Keeping Secrets. But since I know some people aren't going to read it unless it's tagged as their pairing, I will be putting out each story as stand alone. To A: Fill out the archive and B: So, all the fans can read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

The blaring of the corrupt politician's pandering did not soothe Jokers tense mindset. Masayoshi Shido's palace is filled with sin. A part of him felt comfortable in heavy smell of alcohol and utter indulgence. That darker and sinister side that revels in the thrill of being a thief in the night. But walking the halls alone, while his allies looked for more information on how to get into the assembly hall, he felt all of Shido's rampant desire for control.

It weighed in him. Making him unsure of his coming plan. Yet no matter what, it must work. Every little detail.

He found his way in one of the back hallways of the ship. Gold and red walls and the scent of blood tickled his nose. The lights overhead flickered on and off ominously.

With his hands calmly in his pockets, Joker walked down the cold hall. In his right pocket, he toyed with his dagger. In his left, he fiddled with his pistol. And on the outside, he looked utterly composed.

"Wha- "

A closet he walked pasted suddenly opened. A red gloved hand pulled him in and locked the door. In darkness of the room Joker pulled out his blade and pointed it at his-

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy Akira! It's me!"

"Panther?" Joker lowered his blade at the sight of his red cat suit wearing teammate. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for info like the others?"

His bright blonde-haired partner looked away. Her cheeks burning bright red while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well…it's just been a while. Since we've been alone."

"Ah…" Joker scratched his cheek in shame.

Ever since dealing with Sae's Palace, Ann and Akira have barely seen each other. With their plan to take down Akechi, and Akira in hiding, the two lovers haven't seen each other for an entire month. It has been madding for the both of them. Never being able to speak to each other in public or even have a second of alone time.

When Akira had returned alive and well form his interrogation, Ann wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms. But taking down Shido came first. Work for the phantom thieves is never done.

Ann's arms around his waist brought Joker out his thoughts. Instinctively he hugged her back. Laying her head over his heart. Gently combing through her hair and playing with a few strands between his fingers.

'Still as soft as I remember…' He thought.

"Eh heh heh…" Ann giggled. Burying her head into his chest. "You still smell like coffee."

They stood in silence. Relishing in the fleeting moment they have together.

"You know…" Ann said suddenly. "With it being so close to Christmas, a lot of guys have been asking me out."

When Akira tighten his hug on her she could help but laugh a little.

Looking up at him she poked her tongue out to tease him. "Aww. Is someone a little jealous?"

Akira looked down at her with a playful smirk. "Your too beautiful for your own good."

Ann just snickered, "Well don't you worry, you big green monster. You'll be the only one I'll be spending Christmas with."

Laying her head back on his chest, she said, "But…when one of those guys asked me out, after the millionth time, I snapped at him. Saying that I had a boyfriend. And when he asked me who he was I…I just clammed up."

Ann tugged on Akira's black jacket in her frustration. "What could I have said? He's the quite kid with criminal record? The leader of the Phantoms Thieves? The same guy who's meant to be dead?" She shook her head at all those answers.

"I just…" Ann sighed listlessly. "I just want to yell it out you know? 'Akira Kurusu is my boyfriend so back off!'. Or something like that."

"Hm. Yeah." Akira agreed with her completely.

Akira is no possessive lover. And it would be impossible to be one with such an independent girl like Ann, but he has his moments where he just wants to monopolize her. Keep her in his arms only and hide themselves form the world. If the school got wind of the 'dangerous transfer student' dating the high school model, their alone time would be nonexistent.

"Honestly," Ann spoke again. Her voice shaking a little as she said, "When I heard you on the news my heart had stopped. For a moment, I had forgotten about our whole plan. I had even thought…that Akechi had found out everything and had actually…" Ann dared not finish her sentence. Hugging Akira tighter. Praying he wouldn't disappear in the next instant.

"Sorry." Akira apologized. Hating himself for making his lover worry. Even if that was the only way to save everyone.

Ann didn't accept his apology. "Don't. It's not your fault. It's that dick Shido's fault. I am going to make him pay for what he did to you and everyone in Shibuya."

Ann growled like her code name. Her anger boiling while Joker chuckled a little. She's always so cute when she's mad. Puffing out her cheeks with her face turning red. She hates it when he tells her that, and he just laughs all over again.

"But…I guess I can't be too mad at that bastard." Ann pouted. Making Joker tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well. If it wasn't for him." Ann smiled with tint of pink dusting her cheeks. "I would have never met you…."

Akira held Ann's chin in his fingers. Making her stand on her toes as she looked him into his eyes. The phantom thief gave his lover a hellion grin. The sneaky smile of a trickster that makes demons shiver. A smile that she loves.

"I guess we should leave a thank you note. After we steal his treasure." Akira leaned in closer.

Ann wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips a breath away from his as she said. "I guess so…"

Their lips met sweetly. Gentle and kind. Their passion slowly building as they pecked each other with loving kisses. Both of them took each other's mask off. Dropping them to the floor as they lost themselves to each other.

Akira nibbled at Ann's bottom lip. Slowly, he traced his tongue down her jaw line. Ending at her exposed flesh where he nipped and bite at her. His lustful kisses surely leaving marks.

Ann didn't hold back her moan. Titling her head back and fisting Joker's frizzy hair. Her body tingled with delight when he stared kissing back up her neck to re capture her lips. His hands creasing her body. Massaging her tight rear through her suit while tracing her spine with his fingers.

The young model toyed with the thief's tongue. Licking and gnawing at his lips. Growling like a cat in heat as she pushed him against the door. Snaking her legs around his waist as they both gasped in pleasure.

"Mmm…Your eager." Joker teased. Groaning as Panther pulled open his shirt and bit at his skin. Her crimson lips stick staining his neck and chest as she left her mark on him. Traveling up his body to being him back into a deep kiss.

"L-Like I said…" Ann spoke between heated kisses. "It-It's been a while…"

Giving Ann's rear a tight squeeze made her gasp aloud. The double attack of Akira's hands and lips is too much for her.

Cupping her breast with his other hand Akira growled, "It's been far too long…" Before taking her lips once more.

While Akira's hand slithered its way up Ann back to her zipper, the young model tore Akira's jacket off. The bodies screaming for each other as she started to stirp-

"AHHH! Stop! STOP! We can all totally hear you!"

Futaba's voice was like the needle scratching a record player.

Swiftly the two lovers fixed their clothes as fast as humanly possible and burst through the door.

Only to see a smug Ryuji and a rather mortified rest of the team.

"Sooo…" Ryuji smiled like a snake. "How's it goin?"

"Ugh…" Futaba groaned while she turned pale. "No amount of therapy will get rid of this. This might even give me another palace…."

Ann spoke first, with her whole body turning red. "H-How much did you hear!?"

Ryuji started a rather painful re-action of Ann's and Akira's time together.

"'Oh, I just want to shout out how much I love you Joker-kun!' 'Hmph. I guess we should leave a thank you note after we still his treasure.' Ah ah ha ha!" Ryuji pointed and laughed hysterically at the two lover birds. "That has to be the cheesest romantic movie bullshit I heard in my whole life! Ah ha ha!"

"I am going to pound you into dust Skull!" Ann yelled and lashed out in her fury. Yet the team muscle head easily dodged and leaned on Yuskue's shoulder. Whipping a tear form his eye as he laughed.

"Oh man! That's not the only the thing she wants pounded am I right Yuskue!? Gah!?"

The young artist watched calmly as Ann's fist knocked Ryuji down the hallway. And as she went on the attack.

"Joker. May I ask you something?" However, Fox ignored Skull's death and turned to their leader, who has his head in his hand in exasperation.

"The next time you and Panther are making love." Fox's grew serious. Deadly even as he made his proposal. He had the eyes of man without fear. "Please let me paint the both of you!"

And it ended up just as expected. It seems like he has the eyes of an idiot instead.

"HELL NO!" Was Ann's reply while she held Skull's head in a sleeper hold.

"But you must!" Fox demanded. "Such passion! Such fire! And your desire for one another! I could never dream of better models! Nay, you two are the perfect models for my next piece!"

He grabbed Joker's hand with stars in his eyes, "Please! You must let me paint the two of you-ack!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Ann came from behind Yusuke with a flying kick. "That's not art! That's just you being a damn pervert!"

"Um…I actually think it was really cute…" Haru spoke quietly. Hoping to ease the tension on the team. "To be able to speak your feelings out like that. And with how deeply you care for each other, it was straight out of a romance novel."

"Aw." Panther smiled at her female teammate. "Thanks Noir- "

"Until the sex part…." Haru added without looking Ann in the eye.

Joker just sighed. Then looked at Mona who was standing stock still with ghastly look on his face.

"What's wrong with Mona?" Joker asked.

"Oh." Skull snapped his back into place as he threw his arm around his close friend. "He suddenly became like that when you two nearly started bumping uglies."

"J-J-J-J-J-Joker. L-L-L-L-Lady Ann…. s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s." Mona rabbled on.

"Yup he's going to like that for a while." Ryuji sighed.

"And hey man." Skull smiled. "While I am going to bust'in your chops about this for LONG time. I just want to say I am happy for the two of ya."

Akira smiled with a nod. "Thanks Skull. That means a lot to me."

"Oh, and I know I shouldn't have to tell you this but ah…" Skull rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said. "If ya hurt Ann in anyway, she's go'in to be the least of yer troubles. Ya get me?"

Joker just rolled his eyes, "Yes dad."

"Ah screw you!" Skull laughed. Playing jabbing Joker in the gut. "I am being serious here."

"HEY!" Queen, who has been scarily quite during all this, finally spoke up.

And she looked far form happy.

"Joker…. Panther…" And judging by how she said both their code names, Makoto is ready to kill at the moment. "How long…. has this been going on…"

"Um…well I kind of knew they were seeing each other when I overheard them talking privately in Okumrau's palace." Futaba, hiding behind Noir spoke up.

"Wait!" Ann gasped. "You heard us back then!?"

"Kind of." Futaba shrugged. "I only you two talking about a date or something and then just put you two on mute."

"Oh. Phew." Ann sighed.

"HOW LONG!?" Makoto's booming voice caused the young model to jump and hide behind her boyfriend.

"W-W-We started dating a few weeks before we invaded Kaneshiro's Pal- "

"I am NOT talking about you dating!" Makoto interrupted with her fist clenched.

"I am talking about how long have you two been…GETTING BUSY IN PALACES!"

Makoto's voice could have been heard throughout the whole ship.

"Since Kaneshiro." Joker answered rather brazenly.

"Dude…" Ryuji looked both impressed and rather disgusted. "I don't know if you give a high five or punch you in the face."

"Making love in palaces!? Such a brilliant back drop!" Yuskue suddenly jumped up and shouted.

Scaring Ryuji. "Whoa! Dude! What are ya!? A zombie!?"

Makoto, at last, lost it. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!?"

Fuck being the operative word here.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!? Palaces are crawling with shadows! What would you have done with if a shadow suddenly dropped in on you two while you were doing the horizontal limbo and the forty-eight other positions!?"

"Th-that actually happened one time…" Ann whispered with a massive blush.

"I took care of it." Joker shrugged.

"Oh, damn right you did…" Ann sighed lovely as she reminded that day. "You took great care of me too…I mean the shadows! Yeah Joker really took those monsters down! Eh heh…"

The group grew silent again as the put the pieces together

"Holy shit!" Ryuji grinned as he figured it out. "Ok now that's effin badass!"

Makoto is not impressed my Joker highly skilled multi-tasking. "Where the hell do you even find safe palaces to do…. THAT!?"

Joker explained with another shrug, "There are some areas in palaces where Shadows don't wonder. Like that reception room where Kaneshiro kept that pile of money."

"Oh yeah!" Ann snickered. "That was fun. Too bad we'll never make enough yen to do that again though."

Joker didn't seem to happy about reliving that one. "Panther. I still have the imprint of Kaneshiro's fake money on my back."

"Wait. Pause. Time out." Futaba spoke up. "If you two have been doing the nasty since that pig mafia guy then did you two get busy in my…"

The young girl didn't need to finish her question. Her answer was the look of embarrassment on their faces.

"Argh!" Futaba yelled as she realized her very mind had been sullied. "Brain bleach! I need actual Brian Bleach!"

"UGH!" Makoto threw her head back in furious roared and pointed at the two promiscuous lovers. "NO MORE! No more sex in palaces! This is your first and last warning! If I hear a single moan form anyone of you, I neuter the both of you! GOT IT!?"

Ann tried to appease her friend, "C-Come on Ma- "

"THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!?"

But got chewed out non-the less. "Y-yes Queen!"

Makoto sighed. Trying to massage her current migraine away. "We-Well it's no real harm done. I mean, at least you two wore protection, right?"

Joker, with his devil may care smile, titled his head, and said. "Protection?"

"JHONNA!"

"Ahh! Run for it Joker!" Ann screamed as her boyfriend picked her up and ran as fast as he could. Makoto's persona roaring behind them as she tried to chase them down.

"Well…" Noir lamented. Watching Makoto chase Joker and Panther all around the ship. "So much for being discreet…"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review or PM!**

 **I really didn't expect myself to like Ann as much as I do. When I first saw her, I thought she was going to be more like Yukari. And I really didn't like Yukari as a love interest. A good friend, but not a good lover. But Ann completely shocked me.**

 **Instead of coming off as the popular high school girl, Ann's more down to earth. She's not shy of who she is, and doesn't take crap form anyone. Her air headedness isn't a pain to will or overly done. And she grows into her own person very well. It also helps that she matches Joker's demon king role rather well too. This group of lovers is the best persona has to offer so far. And it's really hard for me to pick a favorite.**

 **While Makoto and Ann are in the top spot, it's also held by everyone else too.**


End file.
